


Make Me Fall. Make Me Bleed.

by InsomniacTiger



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Felix Hugo Fraldarius Swears, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Vampires, Violence, sylvix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacTiger/pseuds/InsomniacTiger
Summary: Felix has been missing for two years, but Sylvain knows that he is still out there somewhere.Or - the Vampire AU I wrote while I was running a really high fever. Either way, this is Sylvix.





	1. Make Me Fall. Make Me Bleed.

**Author's Note:**

> The name for the title was taken from the song Carnivore by Starset.

After the fall of Garreg Mach everyone suffered losses. Those who survived mostly went their separate ways. Few stayed together, like Annette and Mercedes. Others returned to where they felt they would be needed, like Ingrid and Ashe. In all of the chaos Sylvain had assumed that he and Felix would return to their respective territories, but stay in touch. Much like they always had.

But after he said goodbye to his friend at the turn where they parted ways, he didn’t see him again.

They wrote letters for the first year, but when they suddenly stopped Sylvain assumed Felix had gotten busy. It wouldn’t be the first time that Felix prioritized being able to lead a battalion into battle over their friendship.

After a year though he grew worried and started writing again, but with no responses.

Had he done something to offend the Fraldarius heir? That was also a pretty common thing between them, but Felix always forgave him in time.

The worry he held for his missing friend never truly went away, but he managed to do his duty to the Gautier lands anyway.

It wasn’t until Ingrid showed up out of the blue, marching her way up to him just like when they were kids.

“I cannot believe you!” She began with the fierce glare she wore so well.

“Nice to see you too Ingrid, I’ve been alright, it’s a pleasure to see you are doing well. It has been _two_ years, now right?” He smirked.

“Your best friend has been missing for _two years_ and that’s all you have to say?!” She snapped.

A chill suddenly ran up his spine. “What?”

“At first I thought, ‘he’s busy! Between bandits and the Empire, he doesn’t have time yet to go searching.’ But I waited two months for a response before I get this!” She held up a battered parchment.

Slipping it from her gloved fingers he quickly read over the contents. It was a formal apology claiming that he was too busy to go on an ‘unnecessary goose chase’.

“Ingrid… this isn’t from me. This is my father’s writing. I would never… Felix is missing?”

She finally took a step back, gave him a skeptical look before sighing. “You really didn’t know?”

“I stopped getting letters from him, but I just assumed he was pissed at me for something or another.”

Finally, she gave a small smile. “He would do that. But no. He’s been missing Sylvain. I’ve tried looking for him. But he’s just vanished. And… I’m worried. Rodrigue is busy looking for Dimitri and no one else would help me. Now I have to go back to the Galatea territory but…”

“But you didn’t want the search to stop?”

“Of course not. You know he isn’t dead.”

“What happened?”

They sat down, he had someone bring them some tea while she explained what she knew. Two years ago, Felix had gone to a village with a few men to investigate some disappearances happening at night. It had seemed like a simple enough case. Probably some bandits that were making profit in a slave trade. It was ghastly but not unheard of. But Felix didn’t return. One of the men were killed and the other two made it back to Rodrigue claiming that Felix had just vanished right before their eyes before they were attacked by a beast. No body was found nor a clue as to where he could have gone.

“And it’s been two years of nothing?” Sylvain murmured.

“Yes. I have scoured that village looking inside every dwelling from top to bottom. I searched the woods that surround it. I looked in the neighboring villages. I’ve heard nothing. It’s like the men said… he’s just vanished.”

“He’s a noble. Nobody would just … kill him. Rodrigue would pay any ransom to get his son back. He may not be attentive, but he’s not hateful. He loves Felix.”

“I agree. Which means something else happened. Or… Felix found something that someone didn’t want him to see.”

“You and I both know he didn’t go down in a fight.” Sylvain tried to keep the bite out of his tone. But it was hard. Ingrid was hear updating him. He had no right to be mad at her.

“I’ve considered every possibility. That one seems the least likely. But… also. If he is alive… why is he not home?”

She had a point.

So where was Felix?

* * *

Eventually Ingrid had to leave. The same day she left Sylvain packed a couple bags, saddled his horse, and followed the map she had given him that led to the place where their friend was last seen. It wasn’t too far. A small village that rested between their territories. It was winter so the snow made the trip a little longer than he would have liked but eventually they got there.

His red hair gave him away instantly and the townsfolk welcomed him as the nobleman Gautier. They were kind enough to show him a place where he was welcome to stay, but the moment he asked about Felix things got awkward.

“The Lady Galatea was asking around for him too Sir. But the young lord Fraldarius is nowhere in this village. The night people took him.”

“The night people? Like in the fairy tales?” Sylvain raised an eyebrow.

“Yessir.” The lady who was serving him his meal nodded. “If we ain’t inside by nightfall then anyone could be a victim. When Lord Fraldarius tried to take them on… they took him.”

“Thanks for the food.” Sylvain smiled and tried to be friendly with his dismissal.

Ingrid had told him that the people were unhelpful and strange. Is this what she meant? That they were all superstitious?

Either way, something was clearly taking people off the streets at night. This had to be what Felix had thought too. The only solution was to wait and see who appeared after the sun set this evening.

* * *

He walked the cobblestone streets of the village. The place was really nice. If not full of crazy people. Though he supposed they were probably just trying to cope with having lost so many loved ones. If he could solve this mystery for them maybe he will be one step closer to finding Felix.

“A Crest bearer?”

The voice was soft, and right in his ear.

Sylvain spun, lance at the ready, but the voice’s owner was already several paces back.

“Who are you?” He demanded.

The person was shrouded in a black cloak making it impossible to determine whether it was a he or she. But a pale hand could be seen reaching under the hood of the cloak, dark liquid dripping from it. That’s when Sylvain noticed the slice on his arm. It was so cleanly cut he hadn’t even felt it.

The creature moaned. “Yes… Crest blood… It’s been too long…”

Trying to gather his wits Sylvain determined that clearly this… _creature_ was fast. And after his blood.

He deflected the next attack, but was tackled to the ground seconds later. His head cracked harshly against the stones and black spots filled his vision.

Was this it?

He felt a heavy weight settle on his chest. The creature pulled back the hood to reveal a strikingly beautiful woman, skin white as snow, and long auburn hair falling in waves down her shoulders. But what kept his attention was the crimson eyes, they were hypnotizing… and hungry.

She gently ran a finger along the side of his face. “Another pretty noble. Would you stay with me?”

He didn’t think she really expected an answer, which was good, because he was still in shock.

“The last one left. He was more inhuman than even I am. So cruel. But you… you have a kind look in those eyes.” She used a sharp nail to cut along his collar bone.

His limbs were heavy, he recognized the feel of magic from sparring with Annette. This woman was somehow forcing him to remain immobile. Defenseless.

She ran a finger along the fresh blood along the cut she created and licked her hand clean.

“I don’t think I can trust another noble after the last one. So, you will have to be a just another delicacy.” She leaned forward, the red eyes even closer. “But don’t worry. You won’t mind a bit. In fact, you will even enjoy it.” She promised as her head ducked down to his neck.

Just like in the stories.

He felt a sharp pain and felt like he was being set on fire. Like acid was being washed through his veins.

“I always knew I would die because of a beautiful woman.” He heard himself say.

The fact that he was getting drowsy hardly bothered him. If this was what happened to Felix… the reason his best friend was gone… then he didn’t mind going the same way. There was something reassuring about that.

He was keeping their promise this way.

Though his limbs no longer worked, and most of his senses were fading, he felt the weight of the woman leave him.

Was she done?

Was he … drained?

How long could one live with no blood?

Hopefully whatever spell she had used to take away the pain would hold till he had finally died.

* * *

“Wake up.”

Someone was roughly shaking him.

“Damn it. Just open your eyes so I know there is something still in there.”

That voice…   
“Felix?”

He opened his eyes… and saw his friend. A little thinner, paler, but with the same fierce amber eyes, and ever-present scowl.

“Goddess Fe. I had the weirdest dream.” He closed his eyes again, his head hurt too much to be awake right now.

There was a familiar sigh. “It wasn’t a dream. You let a vampire drink from you. Idiot.”

Vampire…? Oh right. The night people. They had like a hundred different names.

“I feel like I would be dead if that had really happened. Where’s Ingrid? What… what time does class start?”

“Where the hell is your head right now?” He heard Felix mutter. “Damn it.”

* * *

The next time Sylvain woke he was wrapped in multiple animal skins and cozy fire was crackling not too far away. His throat was dry, probably from sleeping next to the fire. Looking around he found a bowl full of water that he lifted and carefully sipped from. Once he was awake enough to get his bearings, he realized he was in a cave. There were a few random odds and ends like weapons, clothes, and a few books and such lying about. But it was mostly bare. 

“Hello?”

“You’re finally awake.”

Turning he saw Felix standing at the mouth of the cave, arms crossed over his chest.

“Felix?” Scrambling to his feet he hurried over to hug his friend. “I was so worried about you! Where have you been? Ingrid’s been searching everywhere!” He felt the light headedness take over as his legs wobbled beneath him.

“Sit down you moron.” Felix led him back to the pile of animal skins by the fire. “Here.” He pulled a pot from next to the fire pit and offered it to Sylvain. “It should still be warm enough. You need real food.”

Once it was said, the red head realized how hungry he was and greedily slurped half the stew before stopping.

“Uh, did you want some too?”

“No… I already ate earlier.”

Shrugging he hurried and finished off the stew. Once he set the empty pot aside, he looked over sternly at his friend. “Alright. Now tell me why you’ve been hiding in a cave for two years. Ingrid’s been so worried.”

Felix frowned and glared at the fire. “I’m sure you’ve figured most of it out by now. I came to that village to investigate the disappearances, and became a victim myself. That bitch is sadistic… and she killed one of my men in front of me. Then decided she wanted a pet.” He pulled aside the fur lining of his jacket so that Sylvain could see the ring that went all the way around his neck. It was a silver scar that shined along his pale skin. “Eventually I escaped.”

“Why didn’t you go home?” Sylvain asked, eyes still stuck on the scar around his friend’s neck. _Or come back to me?_ He didn’t bother saying. Felix knew it was always an option.

“I… don’t think they would want me back.” The normally harsh voice was so soft he nearly missed it.

“Of course, they would! Fe - ”

“_Sylvain_. No. I can’t… be what they want anymore.”

“You’re telling me you can’t beat anyone in a sword fight still?”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“You sound like Felix to me.”

“Enough.”

“You look like Felix. Sound like Felix.” Sylvain reached over tugged at a black strand of hair. “Still feel like Felix.”

The movement was so sudden that Sylvain didn’t comprehend what had happened until he realized that Felix had pinned him to the ground. The position was familiar. This was how the woman had brought him down before. The weight around his torso was more comforting then frightening this time though.

The amber eyes glowed more crimson than usual. “_Sylvain_. _Enough.”_

“Oh.”

So that was it.

“You know, you’re snarl has a little more bite to it now.” He smirked.

Felix rolled his eyes and groaned. “Idiot.” He dropped his head onto the red head’s chest.

“So… do I smell good then?”

“Don’t.”

“Isn’t this what best friends are for?”

“No.”

“You said you just ate… what – _who_ \- did you eat?”

Felix growled, and he couldn’t help but notice that the sound was more intimidating than before. “I don’t eat. I drink. And only Empire swine. I’m not kidnapping the villagers.”

“Hey I trust you.”

“You shouldn’t.”

Sylvain lightly pulled on his hair to make him look up at him. “Listen. I trust you. With my life. With anything. I left the Margrave to come find you. And I was ready to die when that woman told me she’d had you. We made a promise Felix. And I intend to keep it.”

Felix helped him to his feet. “You… fool. You need more rest. You lost a lot of blood. I didn’t think you were going to make it.”

“I hate to say it… but I am pretty tired. Will you stay with me all night?” He tried for his old flirtatious tone, but he knew that Felix never fell for that.

“I will.”

“Really?” Yeah, he definitely sounded a bit too excited there.

“Only because that bitch is mad that I took her precious Crest blood from her.”

“Oh.” So, he was being chased. Like a rare stag on a hunt. “Well people have always just wanted me for my Crest. So that’s not surprising really.”

“People were never going to drink your blood for it though dumbass.”

“They may as well have. It sure felt _draining_.”

Felix groaned. “I should have known this is how you would be.”

“Give me a minute, I’ll come up with another one.”

“Just go to sleep.”

While he really wanted to argue, he felt drowsiness taking over. He laid in the pile of animal skins and watched as Felix tended the fire and sat too still next to him. Ever vigilant. A lot had happened in the last few days, but the weirdest was the fact that he had him back. The fact that he was a vampire now didn’t bother him in the slightest. Clearly it was bothering Felix, but Sylvain still saw the same man that he had grown up with. Just – with a different appetite than before.

* * *

With the grey skies of winter, it was hard to tell what time of day it was when Sylvain woke up again. The fire was still crackling, but Felix was nowhere to be found. Sitting up and looking around he found that the pot from last night seemed to have been refilled with more meaty stew and the bowl had water in it once again. Stretching his achy limbs, he quickly devoured the food that he realized Felix made solely for him. Deciding that he really needed to get some light training in due how tight his muscles were he stretched before picking up his lance that had been resting on the wall.

Whenever he went through this particular set of drills, he couldn’t help but think of their lives back at the monastery. It was the Professor who had taught him this set when Sylvain had asked for exercises that would improve his upper arm strength.

“Your footwork has gotten better.”

Sylvain tensed for a second but relaxed instantly realizing it was only Felix who had materialized at his side. “Thanks. I’ve had a lot of time to put in the practice.”

“Nice to see you finally take training seriously.”

“I take lots of things seriously. Training just wasn’t at the top of the list back at the monastery.”

Felix snorted. “No. Seeing how many girls you could get in your bed was.”

“That was its own kind of training.”

“Get back to your training.”

Sylvain set the lance down. “I want to talk.”

“About what?”

“Going back.”

“I can escort you back to Gautier territory if that’s what you want.”

“I don’t want an _escort_ Felix. I want you to come back with me.”

“No.”

“You can’t live in this cave for the rest of your life!”

“I can’t go back!”

“We miss you! It was hard enough losing the professor and Dimitri! We can’t lose you too!”

“I’m already dead Sylvain.”

The red head marched up to him and took his face into his hands. The pale skin cool to touch. “You’re eating habits may have changed, but you are still Felix in all the ways that matter. And I want you to come home.”

“My father already didn’t accept me as… who I am. You think he will allow a monster into his territories?!”

“Yes. I do. While your father hasn’t always been… the best. He still loves you. I know he will be glad to take you back in. And if not, who cares? We will go somewhere else. But I will not let you live out your days picking of Empire soldiers while living in caves!”

Amber eyes finally looked away. “Either way… you couldn’t stay with me.”

“Why not?”

“I… am one of _them_ now. I drink blood. I need it. I hate it… but I can’t really help it at this point. If you were by my side at all times there is no guaranteeing that I wouldn’t bite you!”

Sylvain smirked. “I’ve been asking you to take a bite out of me for years.”

“This is not a joke!” Felix shoved him away. “I could kill you!”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I might.” The glare should have been scarier now that his eyes glowed. But somehow it seemed more endearing then ever.

Damn. He really was a lovesick idiot.

“When was the last time you ate?”

“What?”

“When was the last time you drank blood?” Sylvain was going to prove that they could make this work.

Felix shifted uncomfortably. “A couple days ago… why?”

“How often do you need it?”

“I get hungry every few days. But I can hold it off. If I go too long without feeding though… it gets harder to control.”

“It’s been a few days already? How hungry are you?”

“I’m not going to bite you.” Somehow Felix looked paler.

“Its fine. I want you to.”

“What is wrong with you?! This isn’t a game! This isn’t some twisted fantasy like you played with all those girls. If I bite you, I could lose control and kill you!”

“But you could also take what you need, and then stop.”

“I’ve never tried holding back. With the soldiers I didn’t care if they died. I am not testing this out on you.”

“My blood is extra delicious right? Crest blood?” Sylvain reached over for his lance.

“I wouldn’t know.”

“That’s what the woman said before. She said mine was a delicacy in fact. Don’t you want to try my fancy noble blood?”

Felix glared. “You know I don’t care about your Crest Sylvain.”

“I know you don’t. But if it gives your meal some extra spice, then all the better right?”

Sylvain sliced the palm of his hand on the tip of his lance. Blood began pooling around his fingers instantly at the deep gash. He watched as the amber turned crimson and the glow got more intense. A moment ago, he had been glaring at him, and now he was completely focused on the red liquid dripping to the cave floor.   
“I am offering it to you. It’s not stealing, I want you to have it.”

“_Sylvain._” His voice sounded pained. “Cover it up. Now.”

Unsurprisingly Felix remained stubbornly still. They needed to get past this though or Sylvain knew that they would end up living in caves forever. Stepping closer he offered his hand inches from his face.

“You stubborn fool.” Felix hissed before grasping the wrist a little too tightly and latching on to the side of his hand.

The prick of fangs was different then when the woman had bitten him. Then it had felt painful. Now… it was just a little nip. It hardly hurt. But it soon turned into something more pleasant. He felt a heat warming his veins. When Felix pulled back for a moment to lick around his palm at the blood that was still making a mess there Sylvain felt like he knees were going to give out. When the crimson faded back to amber and those eyes met his he nearly leaned over and kissed the red smeared lips.

“You can bite me whenever you want.” Was what he said.

Felix smirked, but it quickly went back to its usual frown. “That was reckless. I should’ve killed you just to prove to you how stupid that was.”

“But you didn’t.”

“No… with you I didn’t feel out of control. I wanted it. But I knew I could stop.”

“That proves that you can come home with me.”

Felix shook his head. “It proves nothing. With every other person I’ve drank from I’ve been a monster. This was - ”

“Not a fluke. It’s because you care about me. You didn’t care about the soldiers. You care about me and you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“I just bit you and drank you blood idiot.”

“It didn’t hurt though.”

Felix raised an eyebrow.

“It didn’t! It felt really _good_ actually.” Sylvain felt himself redden at the confession.

“She said that could happen… but…”

“But what?”

“It’s stupid.”

“You can’t _not_ finish that sentence!”

“I’m going to go see how far that Empire camp moved. They were a good distance from the Fraldarius territory before but they were clearly heading that way.”

Sylvain grabbed at his shoulder. “No way. We are talking.”

There was a growl.

“You can’t growl and storm out of here this time. I know that’s your favorite go – to but not this time.”

“Fine! The bitch that turned me! She said that feeding hurts humans. That the poison we inject during a bite is what keeps them still as we feed. But if we bite our _mate_ then it feels… agreeable.”

Sylvain knew he was grinning like a mad man. But he couldn’t help it. “What I’m hearing now is that I’m your soulmate?”

“I never said soulmate.”

“But you did say ‘mate’ which also could be partner, companion, lover - ”

Felix slapped a hand across his mouth. “Is that what you want? To spend the rest of your life being used as a feed source?”

Bringing a hand up to wrap around the pale wrist he lightly kissed his palm and pulled the hand away. “I’ve always wanted to stay by your side Felix. Long before we went to the academy. We made a promise to die together and I intend to keep that. If having the honor of showing off your love bites everyday goes with that then all the better.” He couldn’t resist the wink.

Maybe it was the recent feeding. But Felix’s cheeks had turned very red at this point. “You idiot.”

“I love you too.”

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into here.”

“I don’t care. As long as we get to stand side by side. I don’t care.”

“You…mean that?”

“Have I ever said something I didn’t mean?”

“All the time.” Felix glared.

And that… was fair. He had often lied. But never to Felix.

“Not to you. Not about this.”

In a blink of an eye he found himself once again pinned to the ground. This time thankfully he had landed in the pile of animal skins. Felix was straddled across his hips as he watched his reaction with glowing eyes. The amber was dominate at the moment, but gold and crimson flecks were making them even brighter.

“I could get used to this very easily.” He chuckled reaching up to take the tie out of the black hair and run his fingers through it.

There was an agreeable grunt before Felix dove in for his lips. Sylvain could taste the bitterness of blood as he welcomed the dark-haired man to deepen the kiss. Cold fingers ran under his shirt as he felt along his sides and chest. Felix pulled back to start nipping at his jaw then down to his throat. Without any warning he felt the fangs pierce the soft skin there at the juncture between neck and shoulder.

The moan escaped his lips before he could think to hold it back.

“Once… you called me insatiable.” He gasped. “I think the tables have turned love.”

Felix pulled back, the smallest trail of blood at the corner of his lips as he looked down at the red head beneath him. “Are you complaining?”

“Not at all. In fact, I encourage this behavior.”

“Dumbass.” He felt the chill as Felix nosed at the skin beneath his jaw, but a warmth as he licked at the spot he had just bitten.

Sylvain felt drowsiness kick in unexpectedly. “We are going to have to put a lot of practice into this.”

A snorted response.

“Maybe save the biting for last…” He couldn’t help the yawn.

Felix smirked. “You’re tired. Again?”

“You can keep going if you like… but I just need a nap…”

There was a sigh then the weight on his hips disappeared. Felix wrapped them both in one of the many animal skins before settling his head on the red head’s shoulder. “Sleep then.”

“Will you go home with me tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

“And no more running away?”

“Fine.”

“And will you bite me again tomorrow?”

“Idiot.”

“You’re stuck with this idiot.”

“I suppose I am.”

Sylvain rolled over and pulled him into a tight hug as he started to doze off. “No matter what happens from here on out, we stand by each other, before we die together.”

“As promised.”


	2. New Skin. Same Scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this... but I couldn't leave vampire Felix alone. So here we go again.

Sylvain had been predictably smug when they reached the Fraldarius territory and they were welcomed warmly. Lots of cheery greetings from the soldiers that worked for the Fraldarius family. Walking through town there was plenty of not-so-quiet-whispers that Felix could hear just fine.

_“Is that…?”_

_“It can’t be… after two years?”_

_“He looks so thin.”_

_“He was always like that.”_

_“No, it’s worse, what if he was being starved?”_

_“Of course, it was Lord Gautier that found him.”_

_“Those two will always stand by each other huh?”_

_“Remember when they were little?”_

_“Lord Rodrigue will be so happy to have his son back.”_

That last one made Felix snort. The last thing he expected from his father was joy. If anything, he would be disappointed that Sylvain wasted his time looking for him rather than Dimitri.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Sylvain whispered in his ear as they stepped up to where his father was currently having a meeting. “But he did miss you.”

“Sure.”

When they stepped into the room unannounced the five men in the room turned in their seats to see who the newcomers were. Rodrigue carefully took a few steps closer. His expression giving him away instantly. He didn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Felix…?”

Felix scanned the room over and saw the maps on the table. “Any closer to finding the Boar?”

Rodrigue smiled, an honest, genuine, smile, before rushing over to envelop his son in a tight hug. “You came home.”

“It’s Sylvain’s fault.” He hated that he sounded seven years old again as his voice was muffled in his father’s clothes.

Rodrigue reached over and rested a hand on Sylvain’s shoulder giving him a thankful squeeze. “Of course, it is.”

The rest of the afternoon was a flurry of activity. Rodrigue called for a banquet to be prepared and rooms to be cleaned and readied for Sylvain - because of course he was staying - at least for now. Felix was surprised to hear that his own rooms had been carefully taken care of every single day, properly dusted and aired. During dinner he was careful to sneak his food onto Sylvain’s plate and to some of the dogs that they kept inside so that his father did not notice. He did manage to swallow down the wine, but it was not as pleasant as it once would have been.

Once the celebrations were over Rodrigue called for Felix and Sylvain to join him in the library so that they could talk. The two younger men had anticipated this and had agreed to not mention Felix’s new eating habits. At least for now.

“I know I have not been the most attentive father over the years,” Rodrigue began.

Felix snorted.   
“However, I am not blind. So why don’t you tell me what you are sick with?” The older man gave his son a stern look.

“What?” Felix masked his surprise by glaring, but he couldn’t deny that he was shocked his father noticed that something was off with him.

“You are paler then you have ever been, when I hugged you before your skin was freezing, during the festivities you the loudness seemed to be bothering you more than usual, you ate and drank nothing, and you refuse to make eye contact for too long. Which glaring at me head on has often seemed like one of your favorite hobbies in the past.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” He replied.

Next to him he could sense Sylvain shifting from one foot to another, his heart rate had sped up slightly making the rich scent of his blood even more potent in the room. He knew that the red head was going to speak up before he finally did.

“Fe… maybe you should just tell him.”

“Idiot.”

“If you tell me son maybe I can help you.”

“Nobody can help me!” Felix snapped.

That was enough. In the low lighting the glint of fangs were evident in his snarl.

“Ah. The mission… it was a vampire attack.” Rodrigue nodded understandingly.

“But Felix hasn’t hurt anyone that wasn’t already an enemy!” Sylvain cut in quickly trying to prove that he wasn’t a danger to the people.

“I believe you.” The older man nodded.

Felix just stared at him, his amber and red eyes finally meeting his.

“I have faith that if you believed you would hurt innocents you wouldn’t have come here. Also, I don’t think Sylvain would be standing here looking so healthy if you had no self-control.”

“Don’t act like you know me.”

“It’s not an act Felix. I do know you. You may not like me, but you are my son and I am your father. I do care. Not as much as I should have in the past. But I want to change that.”

“You just want another person hunting for the Boar!”

“That’s not what this conversation is about!”

“You are not denying it?”

“Of course not. His Highness’s recovery is a top priority.”

“And who better to look for him then a son who now has heightened senses and is basically a super soldier? Right?”

Rodrigue stared at him for a moment before answering. “I missed you Felix. That is the truth.”

“But Dimitri comes first.”

After another long silence Sylvain finally stepped in. “It’s been a long and very emotional day. Why don’t we call it a night and see how people are feeling in the morning? I know I would love a trip to the baths and sleeping for at least seven hours.”

“An excellent idea Sylvain.” Rodrigue nodded. “Do you… _need_ anything?” He looked at his son.

Felix snarled before turning and storming back out the door.

Sylvain caught up to him to find him standing in front of his own door, staring at the handle.

“Is it locked?”

“No… I just…”

“You came back here on instinct then remembered you don’t sleep anymore?”

Felix gave a short nod.

“Just because you don’t sleep doesn’t mean you don’t have a use for this room still.”

“I really am not in the mood.” Felix glared.

Sylvain chuckled and opened the door. “I didn’t mean for _that_, though I would never say no if you wanted to. I meant just because you don’t sleep doesn’t mean you shouldn’t relax. You can still come in here to cool off. Read a book. Sharpen your blade. Something that makes you feel calm.”

When Felix still remained still Sylvain opened the door for him and pulled him along. He was well aware that if the darker haired man really wanted to stay in hallway, he was much stronger than him and easily could. The fact that he did follow gave him a small sense of relief. If he couldn’t get this stubborn man to relax then he was liable to take off and go hunting more of the Empire’s soldiers to kill time.

Sylvain chuckled softly.

_Kill time_. 

See? He _was_ funny all the time. He’d have to tell Felix that one later.

For now, though he pulled him into the chambers that were more familiar than his own back in the Gautier territory. The décor had changed, but it was the same large bed, the same old seating by the fire place. Deciding not to try to make him think he was trying to get away with anything he pulled him onto the plush seating rather than the bed.

“Just take a seat for now.”

“And do what?”

“I don’t know. What do you usually do at night?”

“Hunt or reconnaissance.”

“You aren’t living in a cave anymore Fe. Think of something that you would do before all that.” Sylvain tried.

Felix growled. “There’s no point in that! Because I am not that person! I’m not even a person anymore! I’m a monster! A monster who doesn’t sleep! So stop wasting your time with this. Between the two of us you are the one who needs to be worrying about rest!”

“I’m not _wasting my time_. I want to be here with you. We are not having this discussion _again_ Felix Hugo Fraldarius.”

Felix glared, his eyes a brighter crimson than they had been earlier, but he didn’t push the subject.

“Are you hungry?” Sylvain asked quietly.

“No.”

“You know your eyes change depending on how hungry you are right?”

“So?”

“You look… like you need something to tide you over.”

“Then let me go hunting.”

Sylvain sighed. “I told you that you can just take what you need from me.”

“I am not using you as a food source.”

Frowning the red head tried to think about how he could say what he was thinking without further upsetting him.

But he was never one for tact before, was he?

“I don’t like you drinking from anyone else.”

“Excuse me?” Now the crimson was glowing even brighter. “You are not my _master_. You don’t get to decide that!”

“I’m not saying I am! It’s just… when you do that with me… it feels really good.”

“So? I am not having sex with you every time I’m thirsty. Moron. That’s just impractical.”

Sylvain sighed again. “No. You don’t understand. What I mean is – that it feels really good when you do that to me. I don’t want anyone else feeling that from you.”

Felix raised an eyebrow. “You realize that when I drink from the Empire swine that they _die_ right? It’s in no way a pleasant experience. From their screaming I’m going to say that it’s a horrible way to go. Being jealous of that is stupid. So, get over it.”

This wasn’t the first time Felix had told him this either. Sylvain remembered before when the other vampire had attacked him. That hadn’t been a great experience. But with Felix it always had been. It was hard to imagine that the others were ‘dying horrible deaths’ when they had Felix holding on to them in their final moments.

Its sounded like the _best _way to go.

“For tonight will you just drink from me? Please?”

Felix stared at him for a long moment. The red head assumed that meant he was trying to think of another insult. But he really should know that Felix never had to think up an insult. He always had them at the tip of tongue.

“You dumbass. Fine. But nothing funny. This is just a quick thing.”

Sylvain nodded in understanding and took off his jacket to roll up the sleeve underneath. Felix’s cold hands pulled his arm up to his lips and without hesitation he slid his fangs into the skin.

He would never get used to the feeling of when Felix drank from him. It warmed him to his core, it made him feel like they were the only two people left in this world and this moment was all that mattered.

When he pulled away there was always a gentle lick over the bite to catch the last of the blood flow.

He always feared that he would feel incomplete the second he lost Felix’s touch. Generally, he felt satisfied. Probably mirroring what Felix, himself was feeling after having sated his appetite.

“It’s amazing how just a small amount like that from you can fill me so quickly, but when I am drinking from anyone else, I have to drink so much more.” He murmured as he examined the mark he left on the red head’s arm.

“You think it’s because of my fancy ass Crest blood?” Sylvain smirked.

“Maybe… or you know.”

He did know. But he wanted him to say it.

“Know what?”

“You _know_.”

Sylvain just stared at him with his best confused expression.

Felix growled, but his cheeks managed to still turn red thanks to recent feeding. “Because… you’re mine. Idiot.”

“Ooooh. You mean because we’re _sooooulmates_?” He singsonged just to watch him blush more.

“I’m leaving now.” Felix got up to do just that.

“No wait! Felix! I was kidding! Stay here.”

“Nope. Good night Sylvain.”

“Where are you going to go?”

“Just a walk around the territory. Calm down. It’s not like I want to just sit in here all night watching you sleep.”  
“Rude. I’m _beautiful_ in my sleep.”

“You drool everywhere in your sleep.”

“Yeah. Beautifully.”

“_Good night_ Sylvain.”

“Good night my wonderful Felix. The love of my life. The light of my - ”

The door slammed shut.

“Always with door slamming.”

* * *

Over the next several weeks Sylvain noticed a huge change in Felix’s behavior. Initially he assumed it was just him trying to get used to being home. But it never eased up. In fact, it seemed like he was more on edge every day. For every meeting with Rodrigue, every meal, even baths and other everyday things, Felix followed him _everywhere._

When Sylvain made jokes about it, they were ignored. When he asked about it, they were also ignored. He tried to come up with a scheme to get Felix to slip up and reveal what was bothering him. But it turned out that the issue was going to expose itself whether the darker haired man wanted it to or not.

After they had been back for two months Sylvain and Felix were walking back from the small market with some intel that only could come from those who traveled all over, was when it happened.

They were nearing the gates that led to the Fraldarius home when Sylvain was suddenly shoved to the ground. By the swiftness and strength, he knew it had to have been Felix, so he didn’t fight it. Looking to his right he saw that Felix was tugging his hood forward to block the sun better as his eyes grew wider becoming all black and red.

“What’s - ”

His questioned was muffled by his boyfriend’s gloved hand. In the blink of an eye he was dragged to his feet and shoved behind a stack of crates near the gate.

“Don’t move from here.” Felix hissed before vanishing completely.

Sylvain was tempted to step out and see what was happening. He didn’t need to hide! He had fought on battlefields just like Felix. He’d seen death and the bloodshed that went with it. He knew what it was like to strike his lance into another human’s flesh watching the life leave their eyes.

However.

He didn’t have his lance just now.

Not that it should matter. The Professor had taught him how to brawl as well. He wasn’t particularly great at it, but it was still something he considered in his repertoire.

Just as he was about to step out from behind the crates a man fell right in front of him from the roof of the building next to him. The sickening crunch as he hit the ground surprised him. Upon further inspection however he saw that the man had the familiar pale complexion that went with Felix’s victims. He had been dead before he hit the ground.

There was a scream from somewhere further down the street that ended too abruptly.

A moment later Felix appeared dragging another man behind him. This one still seemed to be alive, just unconscious. He dropped in front of Sylvain.

“Look at the crest on their uniforms.” He snarled.

There stitched into the front of both of the men’s garments was the crest of house Gautier.

These men that had been trying to kill him were from his own father.

He looked up at Felix and saw the hate simmering in his eyes as the vampire glared at the sill breathing man next to his feet.

“We _will_ get answers.”

* * *

Rodrigue had given his son permission to use the dungeon that was below their estate. These men had attacked a guest in his territory. Someone who was important to him and the heir to the house. It was only right that they got the answers from the captive.

That was what he had said anyway.

Sylvain suspected that even Rodrigue was scared of the look that was in Felix’s eyes when he came in dragging the man behind him like a ragdoll demanding use of the dungeon.

All of the guards had been ordered to leave the vicinity.

Sylvain had initially been tempted to stick around to find out if his father had sent them to actually kill him or just drag him home. But Felix told him to leave, with his eyes glowing brighter than he had ever seen them.

It was strange, but he couldn’t argue. Something in him forced him to do as he said and leave the area. It was some sort of magic, he knew that much.

What he wondered was if Felix even knew that he had it.

Could he do that to anyone? Force them to do as he asked? Or was Sylvain somehow especially compelled to listen because of their connection? Because Felix had bit him? Or because he actually cared?

Either way he knew one thing for sure, Felix’s vampirism had abilities that he’d not known of. And part of him wanted to explore that further, see what else he could do. But knowing how much he hated being what he called ‘a monster’ it likely wasn’t something that he should broach.

He stood waiting by the door that led to the stairwell, the screams reaching up to where he was. They didn’t last long though. Had Felix just killed him? Or did the man give up that quickly? It wasn’t like his father had the most loyal soldiers. They didn’t respect him anymore than his own sons had.

Felix appeared next to him soon after it had quieted below.

“He’s trying to drag you back to Gautier.”

Sylvain smirked. “So, he doesn’t want me dead? Could have fooled me.”

“The orders were ‘alive, but broken is acceptable’.” He hissed.

The red head chuckled lowly, no mirth in his tone. “Sounds like my old man. Listen, don’t worry about it Fe. I will just go back and see what’s crawled up his - ”

“No.”

“Felix. He’s just going to keep sending men.”

“We _were_ just discussing how I was going to get meals within Fraldarius territory.”

Sylvain stared. Was that a joke? Something that morbid _would_ be a joke from his mind. “I thought I said I didn’t like sharing?” He grinned.  
“I thought I said you were an idiot.” Felix snorted starting to walk away.

They found a guard outside the hall and Felix passed along that there would need to be someone sent to clean up a ‘mess’ down below. The man just nodded and left to go take care of the issue.

“In all seriousness,” Sylvain continued as they headed for Rodrigues’s chambers. “We can’t just keep letting these mercenaries come into your family’s territory.”

“I don’t plan to let them.”

“You know if I go talk to my father this could be settled much quicker. He won’t give up. You know how he is.”

“I do. I also know why he wants you back. Do you?” Felix turned his glare toward him.

“I assume he needs his _heir_ back for some reason or another.”

“Exactly. He found someone he wants you to… you know. Provide another Crest Heir with.”

Sylvain clenched his jaw. Of course, that was it. That’s always what it was. He was just another dog for breeding in his father’s mind. One that had wandered off and needed to be dragged back and chained to his doghouse ‘properly’.

“If you go back…” Felix murmured as they stood outside his own father’s door, pausing before entering. “There is no guarantee you will be able to escape. If I go in after you… there will be no promise that the house will still stand.”

“Maybe that wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”

“Maybe.”

“You have a plan?”

“Between the two of us you are more of a tactician.”

“True. But you also brought us to your father’s door. Which means I assume you have some sort of plan.”

Felix gave a small smirk. “Kind of. The outline of one. I am counting on you to figure out the rest.”

“And Rodrigue?”

“I’m just letting him know that we have a mission to set out on.”

“We do?”

“There was something else that the man said before… before he died. I want to go investigate.”

“And what makes you think Rodrigue will give his blessing?”

“Because I may have found the Boar that he’s been hunting.”


End file.
